MINJAE ARE YOU HAPPY?
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 3] Are you happy? kau bahagia kah hidup bersama ku? semoga senyum dan tawa mu itu memang benar adanya. jika kau lelah, hanya bilang saja pada ku, biar aku bisa melepaskan tanganmu.
1. Chapter 1

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : ARE YOU HAPPY?**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (30 tahun), SHIM CHANGMIN (30 tahun),**

**TAO (10 tahun), Sehun (8 tahun), (Sulli 7 tahun)**

**RATE T (Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah)**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 1**

"Apa kau bahagia hidup bersama ku selama ini?" tanya jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap sendu suami dan ketiga anaknya yang sedang bermain dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

Jaejoong seorang namja yang diberi anugerah oleh tuhan untuk dapat mengandung, melahirkan dan menyusui sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Jaejoong menikah dengan seorang pria yang bernama Shim Changmin. Mereka merupakan teman lama saat SMA.

Mereka berdua dikaruniai 3 orang anak yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Nama ketiga anak Shim Tao, Shim Sehun dan Shim Sulli. Fisik mereka yang tinggi diusia yang masih kecil merupakan pemberian dari Gen daddy nya. Dan jangan lupakan hobby mereka terhadap makanan. Benar – benar duplikat dari Shim Changmin daddy mereka yang terkenal dengan Julukan Food Monster.

Jaejoong tetap bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Walaupun banyak yang menentang, menghina dan menghujat mereka, tapi mereka tetap berusaha agar bisa membuktikan pada semua orang dan dunia, bahwa cinta mereka itu tulus dan murni.

"Mommy, kemari, ayo bermain bersama kami." Teriak salah satu anaknya yang bernama sulli. Anak perempuan satu – satunya dikeluarga ini.

"Ne chagiya, chakkaman." Jaejoong pun akhirnya berjalan menghampiri anak dan suaminya sambil membawa nampan berisi orange jus dan cookies.

"Mommy, daddy nappeun. Thehun dibully terus." Sehun, anak jaejoong nomer 2 tiba – tiba memeluk kaki jaejoong dan mengadu pada mommy nya.

"Haha.. sehunnie oppa ngadu. Dasar manja." Ejek sulli si maknae terhadap oppa manjanya.

"Ck, dasar cadel manja." Tao menimpali ejekan sulli dan sukses membuat sehun menangis sambil memeluk kaki mommy nya.

"Hahaha..." sang daddy pun ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah anak – anaknya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melerai.

"Hwueee... Hikss.. mommy.. mereka matih thaja membully thehun.

Jaejoong meletak kan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman itu dimeja terdekat. Lalu jaejoong menggendong sehun.

"Aigoo, anak mommy yang tampan tidak boleh menangis hmm?" jaejoong menghapus air mata sehun.

"Tapi.. hikss.. hyungie dan thullie.. hikss.. mereka membully ku mommy... hikss.." sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jaejoong dan masih saja mengadu.

"Shhh... uljimma chagi.. biar nanti tao hyung dan sulli mommy hukum ne. Dan juga daddy yang menertawakan mu ne chagiya." Jaejoong menatap tajam sang suami yang malah masih tertawa bahagia bersama kedua anaknya yang lain.

Changmin yang melihat tatapan yang menusuk dari jaejoong, seketika langsung bungkam dan tidak lupa dia juga menutup mulut kedua anaknya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Babies, mommy mu seperti nya marah, karena kita membully hunnie lagi." Changmin membisikkan kata – kata tersebut ke telinga kedua anaknya.

"Eumm" kedua anak itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan daddy nya.

"Kajja baby kita mandi saja lalu bantu mommy memasak ne." Jaejoong pun membawa sehun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menghentak kan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar anak – anak nya yang ada dilantai 2 mansion mereka ini.

"Ini bencana... sehun membantu mommy memasak baby sull" ucap tao

"ne oppa, bisa – bisa nanti hunnie oppa membujuk mommy supaya mengurangi jatah makan kita. Andwae oppa.. andwae.."

"Ne baby, jatah daddy pun sepertinya akan berkurang." Sahut changmin

"ANDWAE! MOMMY/JOONGIE!" teriak ChangTaoSul bersamaan. Mereka bertiga segera menyusul jaejoong dan sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

#TaoHunSul's Room

"Kajja baby kita mandi dulu ne" jaejoong menurunkan sehun dari gendongannya dan membuka baju dan celana sehun.

Brakkk... pintu kamar pun terbuka dan nampak lah 3 manusia berbeda usia yang masih terengah – engah mengatur nafasnya karena berlari dari halaman sampai dikamar yang berada dilantai 2 ini.

"Mom/Joongie..." mereka bertiga memanggil jaejoong. Jaejoong cuek saja dan sibuk mengambil baju ganti untuk sehun.

Changmin pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke jaejoong.

"Joongie sayang, maafkan aku ne..." changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang

"Maaf? Memang kau punya salah apa pada ku Tuan Shim?" jawab jaejoong dingin

"Eumm.. bukan pada mu sih.. hehe.. lebih tepatnya pada baby hunnie.." changmin terkekeh malu

"Lalau kenapa minta maaf pada ku jika kau bersalah pada sehun? Minta maaf lah pada sehun"

Changmin memberikan kode kepada kedua anaknya untuk meminta maaf kepada sehun. Kedua anak itu pun menurut dan segera mendekati sehun untuk minta maaf. Demi semua makanan enak sang mommy, mereka rela melakukan apa saja. Ckckck... benar – benar duplikat resmi dari Shim changmin.

"Baby Hunnie, hyung minta maaf ne karena sudah membully baby lagi. Maafkan hyung ne?" tao meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada sehun sambil memegang tangan kiri sehun. Senyum tulus terkir manis dibibir anak bermata panda ini.

"thop call me baby hyungie, ishh.." protes sehun masih dengan cadel S nya

"Hunnie oppa, baby sulli juga mau minta maaf sama oppa. Kami hanya bercanda. Oppa kan tahu kami sangat menyayangi oppa. Maaf ne nae yeppeo oppa?" ucap sulli sambil memengang tangan kanan sehun sambil mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyes nya.

"Ya baby, kau niat minta maaf tidak? Kenapa masih menghina oppa? Oppa ini tampan tahu, bukan yeppeo.." sehun juga protes karena sulli malah mengatainya cantik.

Changmin hanya tersenyum miris, kedua anak nya bukannya membuat sehun memaafkan mereka malah membuat sehun semakin ngambek. Aish...

"Mommy, thehun mau mandi.. kajja mom.." sehun melepaskan tangan kedua saudaranya yang tadi menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan malah merentangkan tangannya ke arah jaejoong untuk segera digendong. Badannya mulai kedinginan, karena tadi dia sudah telanjang bulat, tapi malah daddy dan kedua saudaranya datang dan memperlambat acara mandinya.

"Hunnie, maafkan hyung dulu baru boleh mandi" tao sudah berdiri didepan sehun

"Ne, oppa juga harus memaafkan baby sulli juga, baru oppa boleh mandi sama mommy. Tapi kami ikut ne?" sulli juga berdiri didepan sehun dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Hussh.. minggir.. nanti saja aku memaafkan kalian setelah aku selesai dimandikan mommy." Sehun mengusir kedua saudaranya itu

"hiks.. No oppa.. forgive me okay... hiks.. i'm sorry.." akhirnya sulli memeluk sehun untuk membuat sehun memaafkannya, biasanya ini akan manjur. Karena biar bagaimana pun sehun kesal dengan sulli, bila sulli menangis sambil memeluk sehun seperti ini, sehun akan luluh dan memaafkan sulli.

"Baby.. hahh.. arra.. uljimma.." sehun menepuk – nepuk punggung adiknya.

"licik.." tao protes akan sikap sulli itu. dia tahu itu akal – akalan adiknya saja agar cepat dimaafkan oleh sehun.

"Yeeyy... oppa yang terbaik.." sulli pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Chup~ gomawo oppa.." sulli tersenyum dan mengecup bibir sehun karena rencana nya berhasil.

"Lalu hyung bagaiman hunnie? Hunnie mau kan memaafkan hyung?" tao sudah mengeluarkan panda eyes attack nya.

"Ne hyung, hunnie juga memaafkan hyung." Sehun menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Gomawo hunnie.." tao pun memeluk tubuh adiknya tersebut. Sulli juga ikut bergabung dalam acara pelukan kedua oppa nya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga anak – anaknya ini. Dia sangat bangga memiliki anak – anak yang pintar dan baik seperti mereka. Walaupun terkadang jahil, tapi mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja cara mereka mengungkap kan kasih sayang mereka yang terkadang membuat salah satu dari mereka jadi korban. Salahkan sifat evil changmin yang menurun pada ketiga anaknya itu.

"Hunnie sudah memaafkan tao dan sulli, sekarang sehun maafkan daddy ne?" changmin masih memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

"No.. kajja mommy, hunnie mau mandi.." sehun merentangkan tangannya agar digentong mommy nya.

"ne baby.." jaejoong terkikik geli karena sehun masih ngambek kepada daddy nya. Jaejoong pun melepaskan pelukan changmin dan menghampiri sehun lalu menggendongnya.

"Kajja kita mandi baby" jaejoong membawa sehun menuju kamar mandi.

"MOM!" teriak duo taosull

"Ne!" jaejoong menghentikan jalannya lalu mneghadap dua anak nya.

"We want go bath too mom!" ucap sulli sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersidekap

"Ne, Nado mom!" giliran tao yang protes

"BIG NO!" teriak sehun dalam gendongan sang mommy.

"Thana mandi thama daddy! Mommy punya ku!" sehun memeluk leher jaejoong erat.

"Aish! Daddy look at him!" tunjuk sulli ke sehun

"Hahh... come here baby.. go bath with daddy okay?" changmin berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

Jaejoong dan sehun terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Sesekali mengerjai mereka tidak apa – apa kan. Hahahaha...

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Tao dan Sulli mandi bersama Changmin di Kamar orangtuanya. Sedangkan sehun mandi bersama jaejoong dikamarnya.

15 menit waktu mandi yang jaejoong dan sehun habiskan. Setelah mandi, mereka kemudian berpakaian dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dari semua anaknya, sehun lah menuruni bakat mommy nya yaitu memasak. Anaknya memiliki keahlian dibidangnya masing – masing. Tao yang jago dalam hal matrial art dan wushu. Sedangkan si maknae Sulli jago dalam hal Lari dan Berenang. Sehun sendiri selain jago memasak, dia juga jago dalam hal bermain game.

Walaupun bermain game, tapi dia sudah mengikuti berbagai kompetisi games dari tingkat nasional samapai internasional. Salahkan suaminya yang sedari umur 6 bulan, changmin sering membawa sehun menonton Ahjushinya yaitu Cho kyuhyun untuk bertanding game dan langsung mendapatkan pengajaran langsung tentang game dari changmin juga kyuhyun.

Anak – anak jaejoong tidak hanya jago dibidang Non akademis, tetapi juga dibidang akademis. Masing – masing anaknya juara umum diangkatannya. Jaejoong dan changmin begitu bersyukur dikaruniai anak – anak yang hebat.

Saat anak – anaknya masuk sekolah, banyak yang mengejek anak – anaknya karena mommy mereka adalah namja. Hal tersebut begitu melukai perasaan jaejoong. Dia tidak rela jika anak – anaknya dihina, cukup dirinya saja yang dihina. Tapi dengan kecerdasaan otak dan hati yang dimiliki anaknya, mereka berhenti mencibir anaknya.

Saat itu tao berkata dengan lantang dipodium saat dia menerima penghargaan sebagai siswa teladan di Elementary school saat tingkat 3. Dia berkata "Mommy ku memang namja. Dan aku terlahir dari perut seorang namja. Tapi aku bangga karena mommy ku seorang namja. Itu adalah anugerah! Beliau selalu membangunkan ku tiap pagi, memandikan ku, menyiapkan segala keperluan ku, membuat makanan dan bekal, menemani ku belajar dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Apa kalian yang memiliki mommy seorang yeoja, pernah diperlakukan seperti itu? Aku rasa tidak semuanya. Kalian terlalu dimanjakan oleh kekayaan orangtua kalian sehingga tidak mendapakan kasih sayang. Kalian yang menghina ku dan adik ku hanya iri kan? Hormatilah orang yang lebih tua apa pun keadaannya. Mom.. Dad.. Penghargaan ini untuk kalian. I Love You!"

Pernyataan tao saat itu sangat menyentak semua orang yang hadir diacara itu, termasuk jaejoong dan juga changmin. Untuk anak kelas 3, tao terlalu berani dan kritis. Tapi tao tidak takut, karena dia benar. Kenapa harus malu karena punya mommy seorang namja? Bagi nya itu tidak masuk akal.

Setelah tao turun podium, jaejoong langsung memeluknya dan menciumi wajah anak tertua nya itu. Dia sangat bangga. Sempat ada beberapa orangtua yang protes, mungkin mereka merasa tersinggung, tapi itu semua reda dengan sendirinya.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan sudah siap dimeja makan. Jaejoong dan sehun sudah duduk diposisinya masing – masing. Mereka sesekali bercanda sambil menunggu ketiga orang itu selesai mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga datang dan duduk ditempatnya. Changmin duduk di ujung meja sebagai kepala keluarga. Tao duduk disisi kiri changmin dan disamping tao ada sehun. Lalu disisi kanan changmin ada jaejoong dan sulli.

Sebelum makan, mereka berdoa untuk mensyukuri berkat yang ada hari ini. Mereka pun makan dalam suasana sedikit ribut. Karena sulli, sehun dan tao berebut makanan. Padahal makanan yang dihidangkan masih banyak. Tapi kenapa malah pada berebut? -.-

Lain anak, lain lagi dengan daddy, changmin. Changmin malah minta disuapi oleh sang istri. Aigoo... jaejoong berasa punya empat orang baby sekarang.

Akhirnya makan malam pun selesai. Mereka berlima duduk diruang keluarga. Tao dan sehun bertanding balapan mobil, sedangkan sulli sibuk menggambar. Dan kedua orangtua mereka? jaejoong sekarang sudah berada dipangkuan changmin. Awalnya jaejoong tidak mau, hell.. mereka tidak muda lagi dan lagi ini didepan anak – anak, dia tidak mau anak – anaknya mesum seperti daddynya.

Jaejoong melihat anak – anaknya yang bahagia dan saat – saat kebersamaan mereka bersama keluarga. Jaejoong sellau berdoa, semoga ini tidak berakhir. Biarlah keluarga mereka bahagia selamanya. Jaejoong pun mengeratkan pelukan changmin pada perutnya. Jaejoong sangat suka jika dipeluk chnagmin dari belakang dengan mesra seperti ini.

Hampir 10 tahun ini, jaejoong selalu dibayangi ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang – orang yang sangat dia sayangi ini. Walaupun dia sudah berbagi dan membicarakan masalah ini berkali – kali dengan changmin dan changmin akan selalu menenangkannya, akan tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal. Setiap kebahagian pasti ada saja sebuah pilihan dan pengorbanan agar kebahagian itu bisa tercapai dan tetap dapat berlangsung lama.

**TBC/END**

**Yuhuu.. aku bawa cerita baru.. mianhe yoo.. yang Minjae two heart masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.. **

**FF ini terinspirasi dari oppa ku dan teman dari mommy ku. Semoga aja gak kayak sinetron, jujur sebenarnya aku gak terlalu ngerti cerita yang gak sinetron tuh yang kayak gimana, karena aku juga jarang nonton sinetron. Ini Cuma cerita real yang aku coba aplikasi kan. Karena oppa ku yang juga mengalaminya bersama pasangannya di dalam dunia Roleplayer. Kkkkk~~**

**Ada yang bisa tebak, kira – kira masalah apa yang sebenarnya buat jaejoong gak tenang?**

**Mohon Reviewnya apa FF ini akan dilanjut atau gak ne? Gomawo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : ARE YOU HAPPY?**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG, SHIM CHANGMIN, JUNG YUNHO, VICTORIA SONG**

**RATE M/OOC**

**INSPIRED FROM ROLEPLAYER  
><strong>

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 2  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

#Flashback 10 Tahun lalu

Hari ini tanggal 10 Juni Tahun 2004 merupakan 1st Anniversary antara Jaejoong dan kekasihnya Jung yunho. Yunho merupakan sunbae jaejoong di kampusnya. Mereka berdua berada di Jurusan yang berbeda. Jaejoong berada di Jurusan fashion Designer dan Yunho berada Jurusan Bisnis Management.

Yunho berencana akan merayakan anniversary mereka di sebuah Restoran yang mewah dan mengajak jaejoong kencan. Melihat status Yunho yang merupakan anak Sulung dari pemilik Jung Corp, sebuah Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang Ekspor Impor dan Memiliki Berbagai Pusat Perbelanjaan. Yunho merupakan anak dari Kim Heechul dan Jung Hanggeng.

Jaejoong sendiri merupakan anak angkat dari Keluarga Kim. Jaejoong memiliki tujuh kakak perempuan dan dia sendiri lah anak laki – laki nya. Ayah angkat jaejoong bernama Kim Siwon yang merupakan seorang Wirausaha yang memiliki Restoran makanan khas korea sedangkan ibu nya yang bernama Kim KiBum hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Sewaktu jaejoong berumur 2 bulan, jaejoong diserahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya kepada keluarga kim untuk dirawat, karena keluarga jaejoong merupakan keluarga yang tidak mampu. Sebenarnya ibu kandung jaejoong merupakan anak dari keluarga Bangsawan Kim dan ayah nya hanya lah Profesor di sebuah universitas yang biasa. Nama ibu kandung jaejoong adalah Kim Himchan dan ayahnya adalah Han Yongguk.

Karena perbedaan status itu lah orangtua sungmin tidak setuju, maka dari itu himchan dan yongguk kawin lari. Awalnya yongguk menolak, karena biar bagaimana pun yongguk cukup tahu diri. Tapi setelah malam dimana yongguk sengaja untuk memasuk kan obat perangsang dalam minuman nya agar yongguk menyentuhnya dan dapat membuat nya kabur dari rumah.

Seperti yang diduga, himchan lalu diusir dari rumah karena telah mengandung buah cinta ketidaksengajaan nya dengan yongguk yang sudah berumur dua bulan. Bukannya sedih karena dirinya diusir dan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris, himchan malah senang dan tersenyum lebar serta tidak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orangtua nya. Karena dengan dia diusir, dia tidak perlu susah – susah kabur dan merasa bersalah.

Sekarang sudah menunjuk kan pukul 4 sore dan jam kuliah jaejoong pun sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Hari ini yunho tidak terlihat dikampus, maklum bagi yunho yang sudah memasuki semester akhir, dia pasti sudah jarang dikampus. Mengisi waktu kosong nya dikampus, yunho membantu ayahnya untuk bekerja di Perusahaan Jung.

Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, yunho mengsms jaejoong karena yunho tidak dapat menjemput. Yunho menyuruh adik angkat nya yang sangat dia percaya untuk mengantarkan jaejoong sampai ke rumah dan nama adik angkat yunho adalah Shim Changmin.

Kini jaejoong menunggu di Parkiran Timur Kampus menunggu orang yang bernama Changmin itu. jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana wajah dari adik angkat yunho itu. yunho hanya memberi nya ciri – ciri nya saja. Kata yunho adik angkat nya itu memiliki Tinggi diatas rata – rata bahkan melebihi tinggi yunho sedikit, badannya kurus dan berotot dan wajahnya sangatlah kekanakan dan lucu.

Heh? Jaejoong jadi berpikir adik yunho ini jenis makhluk seperti apa? Seperti nya jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu dikampus nya ini. Apa adik angkat yunho anak dari kampus lain, tapi kenapa yunho malah dengan mudah menyerahkan nya begitu saja? Awas saja beruang gendut itu jika adik angkatnya malah menculiknya.

Tinn...! Tinn...! Tinnn...! jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring dari arah pintu pagar kampus. Mobil yang dari tadi mengklakson nya adalah mobil bermerk lamborgini berwarna hitam kuning. Jaejoong yang diklakson seperti itu bingung, sampai akhirnya kaca mobil itu terbuka dan sosok yang ada didalam mobil itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"Jaejoong?! Cepat masuk" panggil orang yang ada dalam mobil itu cukup keras dan terkesan dingin

"Ne?" jaejoong masih bingung kenapa orang itu memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aishh... " orang didalam mobil yang ternyata adalah changmin hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena jaejoong malah menampak kan wajah pabbo nya itu.

Setelah hampir 30 detik, jaejoong memproses apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya dia disadarkan oleh klakson mobil changmin lagi. Jaejoong bergegas untuk menghampiri mobil itu. Orang itu pasti menertawakan nya dari dalam mobil.

Jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perasaan gugup karena tadi dia bersikap bodoh. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil pun jaejoong malah menunduk.

"Yaa! Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman mu. Biar aku bisa cepat untuk mengantar mu!" Bentak changmin.

"N.. ne..." dengan lambat – lambat jaejoong menarik sabuk pengaman yang ada disamping nya. Tangan nya bergetar. Jaejoong tidak terbiasa dibentak oleh orang lain, apalagi ini orang yang baru dia lihat hari ini.

"Ck, lama sekali. Kau ini namja kan! Jangan manja! Jangan harap akau akan memakai kannya.. Cepatlah pakai sabuk pengaman mu itu..! " lagi –lagi changmin membentak jaejoong.

Rasanya jaejoong ingin menangis saja jika seperti ini. Jaejoong ingin pulang naik bis atau taxi saja lah. Saat jaejoong akan membuka pintu, pintu malah terkunci otomatis. Jaejoong malah keringat dingin dan semakin menunduk kan wajahnya yang mulai pucat karena merasa tertekan satu mobil dengan changmin.

"Jangan mencoba kabur, aku tidak mau mati muda ditangan yunho hyung. Maafkan aku karena membentak mu. Aku harus buru – buru setelah ini. Aku harus segera menjemput tunangan ku dibandara." Setelah berbicara seperti itu changmin lalu membantu jaejoong untuk memakai sabuk pengamannya. Aroma segar dan maskulin menusuk indra penciuman jaejoong ketika changmin begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Setelah memakai kan jaejoong sabuk pengaman nya, changmin langsung melaju kan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran kampus. Changmin sudah diberitahu dimana rumah keluarga jaejoong. Searah dengan tujuannya ke bandara untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati.

Sudah 10 menit mereka berada dalam keheningan dan kecanggungan. Jaejoong masih saja diam tanpa berbicara apa – apa. Namja cantik ini hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil, seakan – akan diluar sana lebih menarik daripada berbicara dengan namja tampan disebelahnya ini.

Sampai akhir nya changmin menepikan mobil nya secara tiba – tiba. Chnagmin menghadap jaejoong dan menatap nya tajam.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka jika hening seperti ini. Jangan memasang wajah seakan – akan aku telah memarahi mu habis – habisan. Aku juga kan sudah minta maaf."

"Ne, mianhe.. aku tahu aku menyusah kan mu, harusnya yunnie tidak usah menyuruh mu untuk mengantar ku pulang. Sekarang aku akan pulang sendiri saja naik taxi. Biar aku yang menelepon yunnie dan mengatakannya." Ucap jaejoong pelan – pelan takut menyinggung perasaan changmin.

"Hah.. bukan itu maksud ku. Mungkin dengan kita berkenalan, kita tidak canggung lagi. Aku tadi hanya kesal karena kau itu lelet sekali, sedangkan aku harus buru – buru."

"Ne, mianhe.. maaf menyusahkan mu.." jaejoong membungkuk kan badan nya sedikit.

"Kenalkan, aku changmin. Shim changmin. Kami teman dari sejak Junior High School, walaupun aku hoobaenya, tapi kami sangat dekat." Changmin mengulur kan tangan nya kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun menyambut tangan changmin.

"Nama ku jaejoong, aku juga hoobae dari yunnie, kami bertemu saat yunnie sedang makan bersama teman – teman nya direstoran milik ayah ku dan saat itu kebetulan aku sedang membantu direstoran. "

"Kau hoobaenya juga? Berapa umur mu?"

"umur ku 19 tahun."

"awalnya ku kira saat melihat foto yang yunho hyung kirim tadi kau itu anak senior high school, tapi saat dia menyuruh ku untuk menjemput dikampus kita, aku juga berpikir bahwa kau anak baru. Ternyata seumuran dengan ku." Changmin lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"ah begitu rupanya."

Tidak terasa jaejoong kini sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Jangan heran kenapa changmin bisa tahu rumah jaejoong padahal jaejoong belum memberi tahu, karena yunho tadi sudah mengirimkan alamat rumah jaejoong melalui email.

Setelah sampai, tidak lupa jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dan changmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman menawannya. Setelah melihat jaejoong masuk rumah. Changmin langsung tancap gas menuju bandara untuk menjemput noona tercintanya.

.

.

.

Entah itu takdir atau memang kebetulan saja, sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali, changmin dan jaejoong lebih sering berjumpa. Entah saat jaejoong sedang bersama yunho, atau yunho sedang bersama changmin atau mereka berdua berpapasan di supermarket seperti saat ini.

"Hai min, kita bertemu lagi."

"hahaha... mungkin kita jodoh kali jae" ucap changmin berkelakar.

"bisa jadi. Hahaha..."

.

.

.

Karena kedekatan mereka berdua. Yunho pun sangat senang karena ketika dia harus pergi untuk ke kantor, ada changmin yang akan menemani jaejoong. Changmin sering main ke apartment yunho jika ada jaejoong. Ya lumayan untuk menghemat uang makan katanya.

Sampai – sampai, changmin malah menganggap jaejoong itu 'mom' dan yunho itu 'dad'. Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja takdir hidup apa yang ada didepan mereka. Cinta timbul karena kebiasaan kan? Kebiasaan karena kita sering bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yunho dan jaejoong sedang menghadri acara pernikahan salah satu teman kuliah yunho dulu, nama nya sungmin. Dan pasangan sungmin bernama cho kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat karib dari changmin. Dan mereka juga merupakan pasangan sesama jenis.

Banyak juga orang – orang dari kampusnya yang datang ke acara ini. Termasuk junsu teman dekatnya yang datang bersama dengan tunangan nya yang bernama park yoochun. Junsu sedang cuti kuliah karena sekarang junsu tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan park yoochun. Setelah anak mereka lahir, mereka baru akan menikah.

Jaejoong duduk – duduk disudut ruangan sambil menunggu yunho yang sedang ke toilet. Sejak seminggu ini, dia terus saja mual dan lemas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia sudah minum obat masuk angin, tapi tetap saja tidak berefek apa – apa.

"mom! Kau datang juga?" changmin tiba – tiba sudah berdiri didepannya dan dia menggandeng seorang wanita yang berwajah oriental dan sangat cantik.

DEG! Jantung jaejoong nerdegup kencang melihat changmin datang bersama dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sangat cantik. Benar – benar cantik. Pakaian nya sederhana tapi tetap terlihat keanggunan nya.

"mom, kenalkan ini victoria noona. Kekasih ku. Cantik kan? Hehehe..." chnagmin merangkul pundak victoria.

"Ne.. sangat cantik sekali. Kau pintar memilih pasangan chagi. Annyeonghaseyo, jonen kim jaejoong imnida. Changminie umma."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jonen victoria song."

"usia noona sama seperti dad, mom."

"ah, jadi aku harus memanggil noona juga kah?"

"Ck, kau ini min. Tidak usah. Panggil nama saja biar lebih akrab."

"Ne arraseo."

Tak lama kemudian, yunho pun datang menghampiri jaejoong.

"Kita pulang boo. Kajja."

"eoh? Pesta kan baru mulai dad. Kenapa pulang?"

"Eh? Ada kalian ternyata. Boojae sakit. Tadi dia juga muntah terus. Mungkin masuk angin."

"mom sakit?" tangan changmin dengan reflek memegang kening jaejoong dan menangkup pipi jaejoong

"yaa! Jangan pegang – pegang maknae!"

"ish, posesif. Kkka! Bawa pulang mommy ku. Bye mom."

"ne." Jawab jaejoong. Yunho dan jaejoong pun langsung pergi meninggalkan changmin dan victoria.

.

.

.

#seminggu kemudian

Pagi ini changmin terbangun pukul 11 siang. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena, semalam victoria memutuskan nya secara sepihak. Alasan kenapa victoria memutuskan changmin karena changmin itu kekanakan dan terlalu cuek. Victoria menganggap changmin masih labil. Kadang bersikap kekanakan, kadang bersikap dingin dan cuek.

Diambilnya ponselnya dibawah bantal. Dia menekan nomor 3 dilayar ponselnya.

Tuttt... tuttt...

[Yeobseo?]

"mom, bisa kah ke apartment ku sekarang?"

[wae minnie?]

"jeball mom, datang lah." Changmin memohon. Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jaejoong segera tiba di apartment changmin. Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam apartment karena changmin telah memberitahu kode apartmentnya.

"Min? Neo eodiya?" jaejoong mencari keberadaan changmin di seluruh penjuru apartmentnya.

"Changminnie~~~" jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam satu – satu nya kamar yang ada diapartment mewah ini.

Gelap... kamar ini terasa gelap dan terlihat lebih suram. Didekat jendela besar di dalam kamar ini, changmin duduk termenung sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menopang dagu nya di lututnya. Pandangannya diarahkan keluar jendela. Hari ini seoul diguyur hujan yang cukup deras, sangat pas dengan suasana hati changmin saat ini.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri changmin. Dia berlutut dibelakang punggung tegap changmin.

Greb~~ jaejoong memeluk changmin dari belakang dengan cukup erat. Entah apa yang membuat tangan jaejoong begitu saja memeluk changmin dari belakang.

"Neo gwaenchana min?" tanya jaejoong lembut dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu changmin

"Aniyo, mom... An-gwaenchana mom.." changmin memegang lengan jaejoong yang berada diperutnya dengan erat. Jika ada orang yang melihat adegan mereka ini, pasti akan terjadi salah paham.

Changmin menceritakan semuanya. Semua keluh kesahnya. Semua uneg – uneg nya malam itu. bahkan changmin sampai tertidur dengan kepala dia rebahkan dipangkuan jaejoong. Jaejoong juga bahkan malam itu tidak pulang, padahal malam itu yunho baru pulang dari jepang dan mereka berdua berjanji untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

Keesokan paginya jaejoong pulang terlebih dahulu dan tidak lupa menyediakan makanan untuk changmin. Ketika bangun, jaejoong baru sadar bahwa dia ada janji dengan yunho semalam. Jaejoong meruntuki kebodohannya karena ponselnya dia silent.

.

.

Sebelum pulang jaejoong mampir dulu ke apartment yunho untuk minta maaf. Ternyata saat jaejoong masuk, yunho sedang makan ramyeon sendirian dimeja makan.

"Bear~" jaejoong memanggil yunho dengan suara lirih. Dia sangat merasa bersalah.

"..." yunho diam tidak menanggapi jaejoong panggilan jaejoong.

Grebb~~ jaejoong tidak tahan diacuhkan oleh beruang tampan nya ini, langsung saja dia memeluk beruangnya ini. Dia tahu yunho pasti marah dan kecewa sekali.

"My hubby bear~~" jaejoong berbisik ditelinga yunho

"Hmm?"

"Mianhe bear~ jeongmal mianhe uhm?"

"Memang kau berbuat apa jaejoong ssi, sampai harus meminta maaf hah?" ucap yunho sangat dingin

"joongie salah.. joongie tidak datang kesini semalam.. padahal kita sudah berjanji. Mianhe bear.. maafin joongie ne~" jaejoong mulai memohon.

"apa pembelaan mu?"

"uri... uri baby changminie semalam menangis saat menelepon ku. Aku panik, jadi aku langsung kesana. Dan ternyata dia sedang terpuruk karena victoria memutuskannya kemarin lusa. Mianhe bear~"

"Jadi gara – gara food monster itu kau melupakan janji kita jaejoong ssi?" ucap yunho sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aniyo, salah joongie karena ponsel joongie, joongie silent. Saat tadi pagi terbangun, joongie baru lihat ponsel bear, joongie langsung kesini." Jaejoong kini sudah duduk dipangkuan yunho

"semalam kau menginap dimana?" yunho sudah sedikit luluh

"aku? Tentu saja dirumah ku bear. Setelah changmin tertidur, aku langsung pulang bear. Karena lelah, aku tidak lihat ponsel lagi dan langsung tidur." Bohong jaejoong. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat yunho makin salah paham.

"Arraseo. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Kau tahu? Victoria itu cinta pertama anak kita itu boo.. pasti berat untuknya.." kini yunho sudah memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong

"Dia menangis sampai tertidur. Keadaannya cukup kacau." Jawab jaejoong sambil menerawang kejadian semalam.

"arraseo, nanti sore saja kita melihat dia. Sekarang kau harus dihukum boo. Aku minta 10 ronde hum?"

"yaa bear!" yunho langsung menggendong jaejoong ala koala menuju kamar yunho.

(Yunjae NC Skip yahhh...)

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu, jaejoong lebih sering memperhatikan changmin. Apa – apa sekarang hanya changmin saja. Tidak jarang juga, dia dan yunho bertengkar karena jaejoong yang selalu membahas changmin. Changmin itu lah. Changmin ini lah. Entah sadar atau tidak, jaejoong kini sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan changmin. Karena dia terus menerus membicarakan changmin.

Hubungan mereka semakin merenggang ketika jaejoong tahu dia hamil sekarang. Jaejoong sangat senang karena dia dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan yunho. Saat jaejoong memberitahu yunho.

Yunho hanya berkata "Aku belum siap menjadi appa. Aku siap menikahi mu, tapi aku belum siap memiliki seorang bayi. Lebih baik kau gugurkan saja bayi itu jae."

DEG! Nyutt~~ hati jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan yunho. Tega sekali yunho berkata seperti itu. biar bagaimana pun janin ini tetap darah dagingnya yunho juga. Dengan reflek jaejoong melindungi perutnya. Seolah – olah menutup telinga calon anaknya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, yunho lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menangis terisak dipinggir sungai han. Diambilnya ponselnya, jaejoong berniat untuk melepon changmin. Tapi ternyata changmin sudah meneleponnya duluan.

[Hyung/Min] ucap mereka bersamaan di line telepon

[Hehehe, kau duluan saja hyung.]

"aniyo, kau saja duluan. Kan kau yang menelepon. Ada apa hum?" jaejoong berusaha untuk mengontrol nada suaranya. Semoga saja changmin tidak menyadari dirinya yang habis menangis.

[Arra arra.. mom tahu? Vict noona minta balikan kepada ku tadi mom! Aku sangat senang sekali. Hahaha...]

DEG! Lagi – lagi jantung jaejoong bergedup kencang. Hancur sudah harapan terakhirnya. Jika pun jaejoong bilang, belum tentu juga kan changmin mau bertanggung jawab. Toh changmin itu straight.

[keunde, mom ingin bicara apa?]

"Aniyo, mom lupa ingin bicara apa. Hehehe..."

[dasar tua. Baiklah, aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalan menjemput vict noona untuk dinner bersama. Bye mom.]

"ne min. Bye" jaejoong langsung mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari duduknya dikursi kayu yang ada dipinggir sungai han tersebut dan berjalan mendekat ke pembatas sungai. Perlahan – lahan, dengan pandangan kosongnya, jaejoong menaiki pagar pembatas itu.

"Mianhe aegya. Jeongmal mianhe. Saranghae.." ucap jaejoong lirih lalu...

BYURRR~~~~

.

.

.

**END/TBC**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya nanti kayak drama. Namanya juga adaptasi dari RP, penuh dengan drama. Hahahaha... kalo buat ku, ini sangat menyentuh sekali. Kalo masih ada yang berharap ini lanjut, ya akan aku lanjutkan. Akan banyak kejadian suka duka yang akan aku ceritakan. Hahahaha...**

**Gomawo udah mampir dan baca**

**REVIEW PLEASE~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Balas review:**

**minjaeboo** belum** masuk intinya sih, aku flasback dulu bentar. Paling 2 chapter aja kok flashbacknya... biar ngerti gitu deh awal mulanya gimna...**

** .562**** : ok ini udah lanjut.. wahh.. mian nih yahh... aku gak suka sama luhan sih.. so gak akan nama luhan.. hehhee... yahh jangan gitu dong, nikmati aja.. emang sih yang bekas itu gak enak, tapi kalo udah cinta mah, lanjut aja... kkkk~~ gomawo udah review...**

**kissjjeje**** : ya, ini memang terinspirasi dari RP.. hahaha... eumm... dinikmati aja ceritanya.. kalo gak suka bilang yah...**

**Lyn**** : yahh gitu dehhh... like father like son... wah amin deh kalo jadi penulis.. tapi itu kayaknya masih jauh.. aku lebih suka cerita yang ada direal life gitu... gomawo udah mampir...**

**OceanBlue030415**** : jadi ada kan victoria nya.. kira – kira udah ketebak kah dari mana masalahnya?**

** .96**** : hahha.. mian ne, aku gak suka luhan jadi gak akan ada nama luhan disini.. hehehe... gomawo udah mampir...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**TITLE : ARE YOU HAPPY?**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (30 tahun), SHIM CHANGMIN (30 tahun),**

**TAO (10 tahun), Sehun (8 tahun), (Sulli 7 tahun)**

**RATE M **

**(Adapted from RolePlayer)**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 2**

**#Still FlashBack**

Byurrr... Bumm... suara benda yang bertabrakan dengan air terdengar cukup memekakan telinga pada malam sunyi nan dingin ini.

"BOO... JAE... ANDWAE!" yunho berteriak keras saat dia berbalik mendengar suara kecipak air dan saat dia berbalik, jaejoongnya sudah tidak ada ditempat nya tadi dia meninggalkan nya.

Byurr... tanpa pikir panjang, yunho pun langsung berlari dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air. Hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa boojae tercintanya lah yang masuk ke dalam sungai han nan dingin ini. Didalam air, yunho melihat jaejoong yang sudah tampak memucat. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukkannya dan membawanya ke atas permukaan.

Sesampainya diatas permukaan, yunho langsung mengendong jaejoong ala bridal style menuju ke mobilnya. Didekap eratnya jaejoong, sambil dia merapalkan kata maaf. Wajah dan badan jaejoong sudah mulai mendingin.

Buru – buru yunho membuka mobilnya dan memasukkan badan jaejoong. Dia kemudian memutar dan langsung masuk kemudian mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya terus menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong. Dia sudah memasang alat penghangat, tapi kenapa tangan jaejoong tetap saja dingin. Oh Tuhan, ampuni dia, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan boojaenya, dia tidak akan sanggup hidup lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam, kurang dari 10 menit yunho telah sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan terburu – buru, yunho keluar dari mobil dan menggendong jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Perawat! Dokter! Dokter!" sambil berteriak – teiak yunho berlari ke dalam rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan.

Datanglah dua orang perawat menghampiri yunho yang sedang panik.

"Ikut kami tuan." Dengan tergesa – gesa mereka setengah berlari menuju ruang UGD. Yunho terus merapalkan doa untuk jaejoong dan calon anak mereka ini. Yunho berjanji jika jaejoong dan calon bayinya baik – baik saja, yunho akan langsung menikahi jaejoong dan bertanggung jawab atas jaejoong dan anaknya. Dia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan mereka lagi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai diruang UGD, jaejoong pun sudah diletakkan diranjang.

"maaf tuan, anda silahkan tunggu diluar. Kami dan para dokter akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap seorang perawat dan kemudian tinggal lah seorang Jung yunho yang angkuh itu terduduk disalah satu kursi tunggu didepan ruang UGD.

Sambil menunggu jaejoong dirumah sakit, yunho pun menghubungi changmin untuk datang menemaninya. Disaat – saat seperti ini, dia memang membutuhkan seorang Shim Changmin untuk membantu menenangkan dirinya yang kalut seperti ini. Setidaknya harus ada yang berpikiran dingin dalam menghadapi hal ini.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian datang lah changmin bersama dengan victoria. Yunho pun belum mendapatkan kabar apa – apa dari UGD tentang jaejoong dan bayi nya.

"Dad, waeire? Kenapa bisa mom masuk rumah sakit?" tanya changmin sedikit cemas

"Jaejoong berniat untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menyeburkan dirinya ke sungai han, setelah tadi kami bertengkar." Yunho menjawab pertanyaan changmin sambil menunduk.

"Apa?! Dad! Kau! Aishh..!" changmin marah dan mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar sampai – sampai jaejoong ingin bunuh diri. Berarti masalah yang mereka hadapi bukan masalah biasa.

"Mianhe... Dad juga bingung minnie, saat mom mu bilang kalau dia hamil. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Toh kau sendiri tahu kan kalau dad tidak mau punya anak mengingat bagaimana menderitanya seorang namja hamil. Dad gak mau joongie mengalami hal sesakit itu minnie."

"Tetap saja kau salah dad! Pasti hati mom akan hancur jika dad menolak terang – terangan seperti itu." changmin masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Lima belas menit setelah changmin tiba di Rumah sakit, pintu UGD pun terbuka dan keluar lah seorang dokter yang bernama Joon bersama seorang perawat yang tadi membantu yunho membawa jaejoong.

"Siapa diantara kalian merupakan pasangan dari pasien?" Joon pun bertanya pada tiga orang yang menunggu didepan ruang UGD.

"Saya dokter, saya pasangan dari jaejoong pasien yang ada didalam itu." jawab yunho dengan gugup. Perasaan nya kali ini sangat tidak enak.

"Maaf tuan, pasangan anda, tuan jaejoong mengalami keguguran diusia kehamilannya yang ke 2 minggu. Maaf kami tidak bisa mempertahannya bayi kalian." Ucap joon dengan penuh sesal.

"a... apa? Jaejoong keguguran?" badan besar yunho pun merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jaejoong sendiri dokter?" kini giliran changmin yang bertanya dengan tenang.

"Tuan jaejoong masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, mungkin sekitar sejam lagi baru akan sadar."

"Baiklah terima kasih dokter. Apa kami boleh masuk menjenguknya?" tanya changmin lagi.

"Ne silahkan. Tapi satu – satu saja masuknya. Kalau tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi. Jika ada apa – apa, panggil saja perawat sooyoung." Ucap dr. Lee joon sebelum pamit.

"Vict noona, aku masuk duluan ne. Kau bisa jaga kan dad untuk ku?"

"Ne minnie, masuk lah, aku akan menemani yunho oppa disini." Jawab victoria sambil tersenyum.

"ne aku janji hanya sebentar." Changmin kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Dia mencuci tangannya dan memakai masker serta jubah berwarna hijau. Setelah itu badan nya distreril kan didalam sebuah kotak seperti kotak telepon.

Changmin lalu mendekati ranjang jaejoong. Disana jaejoong tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang dihidung untuk membantu pernafasannya dan infus ditangan kirinya.

"Mom, waeyo hmm?" changmin menggenggam tangan jaejoong dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hmm? Jika dad tidak mau bertanggung jawab, kita kan bisa bicara baik – baik. Tidak harus seperti ini. Sekarang lihat, aku kehilangan calon dongsaeng ku mom." Changmin menangis melihat jaejoong seperti ini. Hatinya seperti terkoyak melihat "ibunya" tergeletak lemah seperti ini.

"Padahal aku ingin merayakan kembalinya victoria noona pada ku mom, tapi kau malah sakit begini. Untung mom masih dapat selamat, coba jika tidak. Apa jadinya coba? Jangan bodoh seperti ini lagi mom. Masih ada aku."

"Jja, aku keluar dulu ne, biar dad masuk dan melihat mu. Dia juga pasti terpukul."

Chu~ changmin mengecup kening jaejoong dan mengusap pipi tirus jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

Changmin pun keluar ruang UGD.

"Dad, masuk lah. Jangan lama – lama, kau juga harus istirahat. Lihat badan mu yang mulai menggigil kedinginan, aku akan mengambilkan cadangan baju ku dimobil dan akan membelikan makanan."

.

.

Yunho pun masuk ke dalam UGD dengan badan yang lemas dan dia berjalan dengan gontai, seakan tidak memiliki tulang lagi yang menopang tubuhnya. Dia bingung apa yang akan dia katakan ke jaejoong tentang hilangnya anak mereka itu.

"Boojae sayang.. jeongmal mianhe.. hikss... aku... hikss..." yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong sambil menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat boojae tercintanya menderita seperti ini.

"Boojae, mianhe, karena kebodohan ku, anak kita malah pergi. Maaf kan aku boojae. Aku berjanji, setelah kau sadar, kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian boo. Kita rawat anak kita bersama – sama hmm. Cepat lah sembuh dan kembali lah menjadi boojae ku yang manis, manja dan cantik hmm. Neomu bogoshippo boo... jangan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika tadi aku sudah pergi? Mungkin kau sudah terbujur kaku dan aku pasti akan menyusul mu boo." Yunho menangis tersedu – sedu. Dia benar – benar merasa bersalah. Tidak akan dia melakukan hal sefatal ini lagi. Dia berjanji dalam hati.

"Cepat lah sadar boojae. Jangan tidur terus hmm... saranghae"

.

.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan jaejoong, yunho pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari UGD. Dia tidak sanggup lama – lama menatap jaejoong nya yang sedang lemah seperti ini.

Dia pun memanggil perawat sooyoung untuk menyiapkan ruangan VIP untuk jaejoong nanti setalah dia sadar dari obat biusnya.

Yunho menunggu changmin diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Wajah tampannya kini pucat dan bibirnya bergetar dan mulai membiru. Dia lupa bahwa dia juga tadi ikut tercebur ke sungai han dan dia tidak memperhatikan keadaannya lagi yang memprihatinkan juga.

"Dad! Ayo ganti baju mu dan istirahatlah sebentar."

"Ne min, dad akan ganti baju dulu. Nanti kesini lagi" yunho pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil paper bag dari tangan changmin dan berjalan gontai menuju toilet terdekat.

"hahh... mereka berdua benar – benar mengkhawatirkan noona." Changmin sudah menduduk kan dirinya disamping victoria.

"tenanglah chagi, kita berusaha membantu mereka. pasti jaejoong oppa akan sangat shock sekali, kita harus tetap mensupport dia agar jaejoong oppa tidak drop dan malah melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi." Victoria mengusap punggung changmin lembut. dia tahu pacar nya ini sangat amat peduli pada kedua orang itu.

"Ne gomawo noona, kau yang terbaik. Kau selalu mengerti aku." Ucap changmin smabil tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir victoria. Toh rumah sakit sudah sepi ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap lima menit yang lalu. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang menunggu jaejoong sadar. Changmin dan yunho masih setia berada disisi kanan dan kiri jaejoong. Victoria sendiri pun sedang menyiapakan makanan untuk yunho.

Eungg~~ jaejoong pun mengeluh, kelopak mata nya perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka dan menampakkan mata bulat indahnya.

"Boojae..."

"Momm..."

Ucap kedua namja itu begitu antusias melihat bahwa jaejoong sudah sadar dari biusnya.

"Aegya? Dia masih ada kan?" jaejoong meraba perutnya. Dan terdapat jahitan yang perih jika diusap.

"Yun, minnie. Aegya masih ada kan? Dia tidak kenapa – kenapa kan?" tanya jaejoong sedikit kalut.

"Boojae, mianhe sayang. Hikss... uri aegya sudah pergi. Mianhe boojae." Yunho langsung memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Dia tidak mau jaejoong melakukan hal bodoh dengan mencelaka kan dirinya lagi. Tidak! Tidak akan Yunho biarkan jaejoong bertidak nekad seperti itu lagi. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"..." jaejoong diam. Muka nya tiba – tiba tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Changmin melihat muka jaejoong yang seperti orang kehilangannya nyawanya. Datar dan mata indah yang biasanya berbinar itu tiba – tiba terasa kosong.

"Mom..." suara chnagmin pelan, dia berharap agar jaejoong tetap kembali berekspresi.

"Hahaha... hikss... Hahaha... " jaejoong tiba – tiba tertawa sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Boo... " yunho merenggangkan pelukan nya untuk melihat wajah jaejoong.

"Kau bahagia kan sekarang Jung Yunho ssi?" jaejoong menatap yunho tajam dan sinis.

"Ani boo, bagaimana aku bahagia bila kita kehilangan anak kita. Tidak boo, jangan berkata begitu. Aku menyesal boo. Aku sungguh menyesal." Yunho kembali memeluk jaejoong.

"Keluarlah, biarkan aku sendiri sekarang. Jangan temui aku dulu untuk beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih karena telah berkunjung kemari." Tanpa menatap yunho, changmin dan victoria, jaejoong mengusir mereka lembut.

"Tapi boo... aku.." ucap yunho terputus seiring dengan rontaan jaejoong dalam pelukan nya. Dengan berat hati akhir nya yunho melepaskan pelukan dan berdiri.

"Kami akan pulang mom, besok kami akan kesini lagi. Mom istirahat lah." Changmin mengeluarkan suara nya.

"..." lagi – lagi jaejoong hanya diam

"Jaljayo boojae.. saranghae.." yunho pun berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari rungan VIP itu.

Mereka pun keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri. Yunho pun setelah dirayu oleh changmin akhirnya ikut pulang. Dia juga harus istirahat agar dia bisa dengan sabar lagi membuat jaejoong nya seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit, jaejoong masih diposisi yang sama seperti terakhir kali changmin, victoria dan yunho meninggalkannya seorang diri. Pandangan nya menampak kan kekosongan. Lamunan nya terhenti sampai saat seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa infus jaejoong.

"perawat, bisa saya pinjam hp anda. Saya harus menghubungi keluarga saya." bohong jaejoong.

"tapi bukan kah orang - orang tadi adalah keluarga anda?" tanya perawat bernama hyoyeon itu.

"animida, mereka sahabat saya dikorea, saya takut jika mereka yang memberi tahu, mereka akan kena marah orangtua saya."

"geureyo, ah baiklah, ini silahkan." perawat cantik itu pun meminjamkan hp nya kepada jaejoong. Dengan senyuman jaejoong menerima hp tersebut dan langsung menekan angka- angka pada layar untuk menghubungi temannya.

Tuut... Tutt... Tutt...

Orang yang dihubungi jaejoong belum juga mengangkat nya. Akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengirimnya pesan teks kepada temannya tersebut. Setelah selesai, jaejoong pun mengembalikan ponsel milik peeawat cantik tersebut dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"maaf, apa saya boleh bertanya"

"iya silahkan saja"

"apa saya masih bisa hamil lagi?"

"maaf, untuk itu... Sebenar nya anda tidak akan bisa hamil lagi karena kondisi rahim ada yang tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi saya percaya keajaiban itu pasti ada kan."

Jaejoong pun hanya membalas ucapan perawat ini dengan senyuman miris yang sarat akan luka dan kesedihan. Hyoyeon yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Baginya jaejoong adalah orang yang hebat.

"baik, saya sudah selesai. Besok pagi saya akan kembali bersama dokter. Anda harus banyak istirahat kembali. Selamat malam." pamit perawat hyoyeon

"ne terima kasih banyak." ucap jaejoong sedikit membungkukka badannya.

.

.

Setelah perawat itu keluar, jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, sambil menunggu jam 12 malam tepat. Ya, tadi jaejoong menyuruh teman nya yang bernama chaerin untuk membantunya keluar dari rumah sakit malam ini juga dan langsung pergi meninggal jan korea. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk lari sejenak dari masalah yang dihadapi nya ini. Biarlah dia dibilang pengecut, tapi ini masalah perasaan nya sekarang. Boleh kah dia egois sejenak?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk kan pukul 12 malam tepat, buru - buru jaejoong turun dari ranjang nya. Nyeri ditangan setelah dia mencabut paksa infus dan nyeri diperut nya karena ada bekas luka yang belum kering. Semua rasa sakit itu dia abaikan.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati - hati dan waspada penuh. Dia tidak mau sampai tertangkap. Dengan menahan sakit, jaejoong berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

Sesampai nya di parkiran, jaejoong mengenal jelas mobil porshe 911 berwarna merah silver itu. Milik sahabat baiknya lee chaerin. Buru - buru jaejoong berjalan menuju mobil dan kemudian langsung masuk.

"bisa kita pergi sekarang chagi?"

"apapun untuk mu oppa sayang"

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Aduh, mau cuap – cuap apa yah? No comment dulu dehh... hehehe.. ada yang tau yeoja itu siapa?**

**Gomawo udah baca dan review...**

**.**

**.**

**Balas review:**

: maaf aku telat update...

Lyn: yahh namanya aku adaptasi dari RP, gak terlalu mirip, biar gak ada yg merasa tersinggung nantinya.

minjae shipper: iya bocoran nih ya, ketiga anak itu anak minjae kok. Tenang aja.

minjaeboo: dari masa lalu ada konfliknya, dimasa sekarang pun ada juga.. hidup jae memang penuh konflik dan intrik.

Dewi15: sippo, ini udah lanjuttt...

kissjjeje: betul betul betul, kasian lah uri oppa... huhuhu...

.96: hahaha, cius deh, aku gak suka banget sama luhan... maaf yahh...

melizwufan: gomawo udah baca...

OceanBlue030415: cie sok tau! Huhhh... baca ada deh lanjutannya gimana...


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION

JEONGMAL MIANHE CHINGU AH~~

LAPTOP KU RUSAK NYA MALAH MAKIN PARAH NIH, AKU JADI BELUM BISA NGELANJUTIN FF INI. SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF, AKU BUAT ONE SHOOT SAJA YAH.. INI PUN AKU NGETINYA DI HP, JADI KALAU BANYAK TYPO DAN GAK JELAS HARAP DIMAKLUMI...

HUHUHU... AKU MAU NANGIS LAH LAPTOP KU MALAH MAKIN PARAH.. AWALNYA CUMA KIPAS INTERNALNYA AJA MATI, SEKARANG MALAH MATI TOTAL.. GOSHH!

KARENA LAPTOP KU BELUM BENAR DAN BULAN JANUARI DEPAN AKU SIDANG, JADI AKU UPDATE LAGI AKHIR BULAN JANUARI AJA YAHH.. SYUKUR - SYUKUR KALAU BISA UPDATE DI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA JAEJOONG...

MOHON DOA NYA YAHH BIAR BISA LULUS SIDANG DENGAN NILAI A... AMIN... KKKKKK~~~

GOMAWO ALL.. MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATAN AKU YAH...

SARANGHAE...!


End file.
